futurenyancat2002s_smbx_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Beta Elements in ASFNCA
This is a list of Beta Elements in ASFNCA that were supposed to be used, or even used temporarily before later episodes, or Brainfarts that are supposed to be used but are dropped immediately due to certain reasons. Slugzo, Sluggy, and Fire Top (from Stirc) Slugzo, Sluggy, and Fire Top are the characters from Hatsune Scratch's original webcomic Stirc. They were used in ASFNCA's episode Season 7 Episode 8: The Crazy House, Part 1. However, FNC didn't get permission from Hatsune Scratch to use his characters, so as a result, Uncle Sam (Nucky Thompson) removed it. The comic returned, but instead of Slugzo, Sluggy, and Fire Top - the comic used BlockBot and Cyan Koopa instead. Sluggy talked in the comic however, he was supposed to not talk in "Stirc". The previous version of The Crazy House will be released as "The Crazy House - Part 1 (Prototype)" when FNC releases the "Season 7 Pack". Episode 8's Original Idea Originally, Speedy Car, which is S1 EP8 of the webcomic, was supposed to be Yoshibrothers targeting Toad and then hurling an egg at him. This however was dropped completely due to a power cut while creating the comic in the Bay View Hotel in Manila. Season 7 Episode 8's Original Idea Originally, plans for making the parody of "Goodnight Kiwi", which is the sign off sequence on TVNZ's channels, have been made. Due to Writer's Block and FNC having his own life, this was dropped completely and it was changed to "Crazy House - Part 1" which was a parody of TAoK's "The House" collab, which is noncanon. Season 7 Episode 9's Original Idea Plans to make the parody of Keep America Beautiful's Crying Indian starring Jewel2013 instead of the usual crying indian were made, but due to the same latter in S7 EP8's Original Idea, the idea was dropped completely. Instead, it was replaced with Cyan Koopa's idea on when he disappears and BlockBot and DeathCats search for him at SMBX: Revived and see him renamed to Nutski and was inside the cage. It was supposed to reuse Jewel2013, who was the chick of ASFNCA (next being Jone Necile in Season 6 Episode 9). Yoshibrothers Redesign When Yoshibrothers first appeared in A Stupid FNC Adventure, he used the sprites of a SMB3 styled Yoshi by Supernova (originally was Saturn). This is used until Season 1 Episode 6. FutureNyanCat2002, the creator of the comic, found ChaoticYoshi's YI Yoshi sprites and decided that it will be fitting for the comic to use. As of Season 1 Episode 6 up to Season 6 Episode 1, Yoshibrothers used ChaoticYoshi's YI Yoshi sprites from Mario Fan Games Galaxy. S1 EP6 - Stupid Pipe.png|Yoshibrothers was given a new look in Stupid Pipe. S1 EP2 - FNC in Space.png|In FNC in Space, Yoshibrothers's old sprite was Supernova's old Yoshi sprites. Real Life Facebook User in ASFNCA During the creation of Season 6 Episode 4: FNC Makes a Story, FutureNyanCat2002 originally plotted to use one of his following facebook users (mostly girls). This was targeted on a user named "Marry Louraine Tolentino Briones", however this was changed to Jewel2013 because it will cause a mandatory discussion on how a real life facebook user appeared in ASFNCA. ASFNCA has no plans to add real life people yet, unless they are famous, including Elvis Presley. Joey Antivirus Icon In The Brony Virus, Luigi.net uses a PC as normal with Joey Antivirus installed. However, in the creation period of the episode itself, FutureNyanCat2002 is planning on using the SMB3 fire flower as an icon for the Joey Antivirus, but since the title bar of "Joey Antivirus" is too small, he could not place the fire flower icon in. It was still named "Joey Antivirus", however, although it still doesn't have his signature fire flower. The Fireflower was Joey's signature symbol back in the old days of Knux's Forum, when he's known as JoeyFireFlower or also known as Falsified.